


Cover Series for "The Swan"

by Mellifluous Dreams (Eeverith)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Cover Series, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, The Swan by waitfornight, Young Charles and Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeverith/pseuds/Mellifluous%20Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words simply cannot describe how beautiful & lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight">waitfornight's</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329/chapters/6353900">"The Swan"</a> is, so I'm making this series to express how fondly I love the story and hopefully to inspire its just as lovely author as well as to hopefully help express my love for the series. ❤ (:</p><p>As of now I am not sure how many covers/posters I will make in total; new ones will be added as I finish them and once I've completed the collection I will mark it as 'complete.'~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings; but you came along and you changed everything."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329) by [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight). 



> Cover inspired by and matched with this song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFn2JcfKtJo>
> 
> *Chapter title inspired by lyrics from Taylor Swift's _'Crazier.'_

_"Strange, how meeting you was like listening to a song for the first time and knowing it would be my favorite."_ [[x]](http://lovechangeseverythang.tumblr.com/post/90064467480)


	2. Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Swan" Character Poster for Charles~  
> 
> _It took a few moments for Erik to find his voice, never once considering the possibility that there could be others out there like him. He stared at Charles with large, disbelieving eyes. “I thought I was alone.”_  
> 
> _"So did I," Charles admitted with a crooked flash of teeth. "But you're not Erik, do you understand? You're not alone."_  
> 
> _Erik released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, his fingers raking anxiously through his hair. “Who are you?” he asked, his eyes still glancing all around the chapel, feeling unnerved and needing to reassure himself again that there wasn't anyone else or anything else there with them._
> 
>  _"Charles," the boy answered without hesitation. "Charles Xavier."_  
>  \--"The Swan" by waitfornight [[x]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329/chapters/6353900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poster inspired by and matched with this song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoFKVh_bj5s>
> 
> Erik is next~ ^^

_"A tired smile_

_in the fading hours,_

_exhausted, you were_

_frail as lamp light_

_and just as soft._

_Something shines_

_in you, it has since_

_the start,_

_and I reach for it_

_like fingertips alone_

_could turn it up_

_and spread the warmth_

_further."_

_**~Tyler Knott Gregson~** _


	3. Erik Lensherr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Swan" Character Poster for Erik~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poster inspired by and matched with this song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aL6oZDB2nTo>
> 
> _1942, December, Minsk, Poland_
> 
> _There had been no winter like the one that had descended on Northern Europe in 1942 for at least a hundred years. The temperature in Poland dropping to -30 degrees Celsius and lower. In another time, in another life, Erik would have celebrated Chanukah, could almost imagine the twinkle of candlelight from the menorah dancing across the glittering snow before the image dissolved and he was left with only the cold gripping tightly to his bones._
> 
> _The icy chill bit at Erik’s skin as he walked, the snow dampening his footsteps as he passed the low wooden gate, his chest tight as he neared the wreckage that had once been his home. The wind carded its fingers through his hair, heavy snowflakes dusting over his shoulders._
> 
> _He walked up the front steps and across the now blackened beams of the floor, each step stirring up grey ash, sending it swirling amongst the snow. His home had been burnt nearly to the ground, only bits of the structure frame remaining._
> 
> _Near the place where the soapstone wood burner still stood he landed on his knees, clenching his teeth hard together, angrily raking his hands through his hair. He blinked back the tears, he hadn’t cried now in ages, sitting among the ashes with the snow silently covering him as he lamented to his mother’s ghost._
> 
> _He imagined all the things he would say to her if they could meet again. That he had tried, that he was sorry. That his blood stained hands were righteous._
> 
> _He could almost imagine her pleading with him to stop before he sacrificed his own soul. He could not. He had been claimed by rage, knowing full well in his heart that he had been cast out by God._
> 
> \--"The Swan" by waitfornight [[x]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329/chapters/6353900)

  _“Wish I worry not_

_of destruction, caused_

_when all that's inside_

_finds its way out_

_through the cracks._

_Can I leak, may I pour,_

_fearful but brave,_

_with no thought wasted_

_on the soaking of your skin_

_in the process?_

_Stand with me in the rain_

_I cause, and laugh_

_as your upturned umbrella_

_catches the water_

_it used to protect you from."_

**_~Tyler Knott Gregson~_ **


	4. The Union of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD THIS ONE TOOK A LOT OF WORK ^^;
> 
> ~Charles and Erik Phrase Poster for waitfornight's "The Swan"~
> 
> Quote on poster pertains to both of them~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poster inspired by and matched with this song:  
> [indicated times mark each character's part to the song located below, meant to follow along as you listen ^^]  
> (0:00-4:20 Charles' sequence; his experience of flight as a swan and his return to his forest, a prison but beautiful all the same as it's still home to him)  
> (4:21-6:06 Erik's sequence; his memories spent with Charles, the moments of happiness and wonder as well as bliss while being at Charles' side.)  
> (6:07-7:42 Charles' and Erik's sequence as they join together, no longer separable or afraid; whole now that they are together.)  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ>  
> THIS STORY GIVES ME TOO MANY FEELS~

_"Chin to shoulder_

_and eyes gently shut,_

_the inhale that breaks_

_the silence between us._

_Your skin stands up_

_when I come into the room,_

_I feel it rise to reach,_

_stretching across and_

_searching, as the morning_

_warms it._

_The sunlight seems_

_to sleep softly_

_in your hair."_

**_~Tyler Knott Gregson~_ **


End file.
